Fellowship Plus A Girl
by Serendah Cilis
Summary: This is how I think LOTR should have been. A LOT is changed in this version. Don't kill me. Disclaimer and warning in story. Rated M for a reason. Read, rate, comment, fave, and if you have any requests about what they should do let me know. If you play D&D you might like this story due to the fact that I get a lot of my story ideas from the D&D campaigns that my friend wrights.
1. Day 1

We all know the story Lord of the Rings. Well, this is my version. Before you read the story, here's a disclaimer and warning! I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own a COPY of the movies, meaning I went out to Walmart and bought the DVDs, and an OC that will be in this story. This story is made for entertainment purposes only! I'm not making any money off of this and I'm not trying to steal LOTR from its true and rightful owner. In fact, whoever the hell made LOTR, thank you for your contribution to our means of avoiding being bored to death. Warning time! This story is rated M for a reason, and it isn't violence or language. There WILL BE yaoi and adult situations. If you're going to bitch and moan about it, then you can go fuck yourself! Also, I'm going to warn you that I'm a huge fangirl of Greek Mythology and all things anime and/or si-fi. There WILL be references to all three. If you don't like that or are going to bitch and moan about it, you can go fuck yourself too! Basically, there will be NO bitching, spamming, meanness, rudeness, and, of course, ABSOLUTELY NO HATER COMMENTS! If you leave a hater comment, I'll find you and spam your inbox! Long disclaimer, I know. I hate that part too, but it's either that or get sued and I can't afford a visit to the court. How about I wrap this up? Yeah, time to get to the story. Hope those of you left like it. Enjoy. And by the way, this story starts in Rivendell before the Fellowship of the Ring is formed.

The meeting had already started and Serendah was late, as usual. Arwen's father had told her not to be late, but even he knew that it was a moot point. The elves who lived in Rivendell were accustomed to seeing the young elf running through the city trying to be punctual for once. She never was, ever. The strawberry-blonde elf girl had no sense of time and, therefore, was always late. The time she had received was an early time, but she was still late by a few minutes. Everyone who knew her that was at the meeting was expecting her to be late, so it was no surprise when she showed up after the meeting had started.

She stumbled over her own feet as she entered the open area where the meeting was being held. When she showed up, she was out of breath but managed to say, "Díhena nín faeg," then was cut off by Elrond.

"Serendah, you're late," he states as if it were a surprise.

"You say that as if you didn't already know my long held record for being tardy," the girl said with a sound that was a mixture of a gasp and a laugh. Legolas, who was sitting off to the side among the others who had gathered for this meeting, tried to hold back a laugh. He wasn't the only one. Two humans, Boromir and Aragorn, a dwarf, Gimli, a wizard, Gandalf, and a hobbit, Frodo, were also chocking back laughter.

"What?" Elrond asks when he sees Frodo's face go red from holding back a fit of laughter. With that asked, he couldn't hold back the laugh any longer and erupted in laughter, and the others following close behind.

_I'm skipping the speech Elrond gave and all the yelling that it brought about. That's only because I don't remember what was said. I'll skip ahead to the part where Frodo and the Fellowship leave for their epic quest._

As the Fellowship of the Ring is leaving they hear a girl's voice and rapid footsteps.

"Deri! Deri! Wait for me!" shouted Serendah.

Legolas turns around and shouts back, "Well hurry up then!" As he finished his sentence, Serendah had joined the group and almost knocked Legolas over with a hug. "We aren't going to wait for you forever, A'maelamin."

"Not true! You'd wait," she said.

"I would continue on the journey with my friends. Now, please get off. You're a little heavy," he stated bluntly.

"And whose fault is that again?" she questioned as she hopped off of her husband's back. She and Legolas had been married for about half of their lives.

"Legolas? What did you do?" Aragorn asked looking suspiciously at his elfin friend as they got back to walking down the path away from the city.

"None of YOUR business! That's what," Serendah said and ran up and poked Aragorn in the arm, looking at him with a look of devious secretiveness.

"Did you really?" Merry asks.

"Really what? Do you actually think you figured it out?" Serendah asks while walking backwards, making Legolas nervous.

"I think we all know."

"Please don't say it, in case someone doesn't know," Legolas says, his face about as red as fire. "And, Serendah, turn around. You're going to trip and get hurt if you keep walking backwards."

"You know me. I could care less if I get hurt. I embrace pain. Maybe you should try it sometime. You might not worry so much," she stated.

"Serendah, would you mind giving an old man a piece of mind and turn around?" Gandalf asks.

"Fine," she says with a sigh as she turns around. The rest of the day they walk with little talk. Serendah occasionally started to sing a random song that popped into her mind. Every song was from twenty-first century Earth, so no one but her and Legolas knew or even recognized them.

By the time night had fallen, they had a camp set up and were starting a fire. The men of the group were having more than a little bit of trouble getting the fire started. Serendah was getting frustrated and extremely grumpy. She was already pissed off at the fact that the guys refused to let her help set up camp, because they figured out why Legolas thought that she was heavy, but now she was getting hungry, and, being part vampire, she was ready to kill anything just for a single drop of blood. Legolas was trying his best to keep her under control, but his job was getting more and more difficult as the time went on.

"Move!" Serendah shouted. The men dropped what they were doing and got out of her way. She went over to the make-shift fire pit they had make and sat down in what struck most of her teammates as an odd position. Serendah was sitting with one leg bent to the side and pulled under her, and the other leg bent as well but with her foot flat on the ground. She was bent down so that her elbows and forearms were touching the ground. She took a stick and started to rub her hands together with the stick between them and touching the pile of firewood they had gathered. As she rubbed her hands together, she moved them up and down causing the stick to have more pressure on the wood beneath it. Within seconds a small fire was started. With that done she said, "Never send a bunch of grown men to do a teenage girl's job."

With that said, Serendah stood up and picked up pinecones and leaves that she found on the ground. She came back over to the fire and placed the objects she had found on the fire to the point where they could see none of the fire she had started.

"Are you mad?!" Gimli almost shouts.

"Fire is like a person," she says, looking over her shoulder at the dwarf. "A person needs energy. So therefore a person needs food. Anything that catches fire is food for the fire. Fire is life. It needs energy."

Out of nowhere, a bird chirps, and Serendah jumps. She jumps up into a nearby tree with ease and without anybody even seeing her move. The next thing they knew, she was crouching on a tree limb with a bird in her hand. She was holding it to her mouth, blood running down her chin.

"I thought elves were vegetarians," Aragorn said to Legolas. Aragorn's face was full with fear and disgust.

"She's not only elf. She's a Fighting Fairy. One of the last of her kind. They are very good at staying hidden," Legolas says with pride in his voice.

At that second the bird drops to the ground, Serendah following close after. Her eyes are glowing a deep shade of red that can only be described as the color of blood. Blood still on her face. Legolas walked over to her and wiped it off. She didn't complain. Instead, she just stood there, her eyes going from blood red back to her normal crystal blue eyes.

"She's a monster!" Boromir yelled as he pushed Legolas out of the way and tried to take her head off with his sword.

All they heard was a scream, and all they saw was a bright flash of light. Just like that, the way she looked changed completely and Boromir was leaning on a tree on the other side of the camp, eyes wide in fear.

Serendah was wearing a forest green cloak, like the rest of them, and a much darker green outfit that was comprised of a short skirt, a low-cut top with thick straps and exposing her mid-section, and dark leather boots with matching arm cuffs. Now she is wearing a strapless top that only covered her boobs, a pleated skirt that went only an inch and a half past her privets, fishnet tights, leather combat boots, and fingerless gloves that went up to her wrist, and was fishnet from there up to a cuff around her arm near her shoulder. The entire outfit was black. She had gothic make-up that made her look like she was dead and had black lips. Her nails were painted black, with an out of place ruby ring on her left hand which had been there before her sudden transformation. She had another ring on the middle finger of her left hand. It was a gold ring that looked exactly like the ring that they were taking to be destroyed. Around her neck was a black velvet chocker with a dark blue amulet that had a strange black marking on it. Her short, strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and held in a sloppy bun with a brown alligator clip. She had chains, of all different lengths, on her skirt going from one side to the other, whether it be left to right or front to back.

She was sitting there on the ground with one leg pulled half way to her chest, and the other bent slightly. She's leaning against a tree shaking. Her eyes are wide and no longer blue. They're more a dark red that is almost black. Her fangs are more visible and way more lethal now due to the fact that they are larger than before.

"Serendah!" Legolas shouts in fear of her being hurt. He's kneeling in front of her in seconds. "Focus on me. Don't pay attention to them. Just look at me. It's okay," he whispers to her. He knows what happens if she isn't calmed down fast in this form. He has his hands on either side of her face, restricting her vision to only what's in front of her. She's trying to squirm away from him, but he won't let her.

"Let me go," she says in her own voice, but with a demonic echo.

"No," Legolas says firmly.

"Let me go or die."

"I won't let you go do something that you will later regret A'maelamin."

"Legolas," she whispers without the demonic echo. Less than a second later she passes out and leans forward. Her head is rested on his chest, and she's unconscious.

"What just happened?" Frodo asks.

"A self-defense instinct," Legolas answered as he laid her down on the ground so she could sleep. After he laid her down on the ground, he went over to Boromir and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear on my life, I will kill you," Legolas hissed, his face only a few inches from Boromir's face.

"Why do you care about a monster? She just wants to kill all of us!" Boromir says.

"Boromir. Legolas. Don't start a fight," Sam pleads.

"It wouldn't be good," Frodo states as if everybody didn't already know this.

"No use, lads. When it comes to her, Legolas is blinded by his emotions," Gimli says.

Aragorn, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin aren't saying anything. They're trying to focus on other things. Gandalf is waiting to see if there will be a quarrel before he says anything. Aragorn is examining a deep gash on Serendah's shoulder where Boromir's sword collided with her flesh. Merry is keeping the fire going. And Pippin is making something for them all to have to eat since it's about dinner time.

"Watch how you speak about my wife! You know nothing of her! You know nothing about her kind! You know neither what she can do nor what she will do if put in danger," Legolas says, still in Boromir's face.

"Once again. Why do you care?" Boromir questions.

"I care because I love her too much to let her get hurt by a mortal."

"You said that I don't know about her kind. And earlier, you said that she's one of the last of her kind. What EXACTLY is she? Where is she from? Why is she here? Where's the rest of her kind?"

"She's a Fighting Fairy. She, her twin, and her cousin are the only three left of her kind. She is not from this world. She calls her home world Terralamocoladalama. It means Planet of the Fighting Fairies. The rest of her people were massacred in what she calls an intergalactic war. She and her family are here because this place is the only place they can call home without the native people trying to hurt them. She got separated from her family many years ago. She is easily put in a state of distress, and no one can blame her. She watched her mother get killed, and now she's what she calls paranoid. It's when you are always expecting something bad to happen. She is very good at hiding it when she's focused. You stole her focus from her when you attacked her. She only lost control once in the time that I have known her. That ended in major bloodshed. You said that she merely wants to kill us. Well, here's a bit of advice. Don't scare her, and we'll all stay alive."

"Scare her? She scared me nearly to death!" Boromir states.

"Just, don't provoke her," Legolas says as he puts Boromir down.

They all eat and go to sleep soon after. Serendah is still asleep and in the form she took when she felt she was in danger. Legolas is laying asleep right next to her. She suddenly wakes up screaming. Everyone else in the group wake up when they hear her scream.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked?" Sam asks, instantly terrified.

"Serendah? What's wrong, A'maelamin?" Legolas asks. He's afraid of what might happen to his wife if she loses control.

"He was in my dream. He was hurt and calling out to me," she said. Legolas knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Was he still at the Surface Palace of the Underworld? Was Arian still there watching over him?" Legolas asks. He knew that she was speaking of their second son, Sauron, who everyone seemed to want to kill.

"He was there. They both were." She says now realizing that it was a freak nightmare. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, then opens them. "They're both fine. You guys should get some sleep. I'll take next watch."

"Are you sure, Serendah? I could take the next shift if you're tired," Aragorn states, naked concern in his voice. He's worried that she's injured mentally and still a little scared.

"No. I can do it. Thanks for offering, though," she says as she takes her spot as watch. Everyone goes back to sleep in a matter of minutes. Everyone except her.

She stays up on watch duty all night, her dark red eyes glinting with a terrifyingly blood red hue. All is quiet from then on until morning.


	2. Day 2

Only a few hours after they had fallen asleep, Jack1's cellphone started to ring. He kept his cellphone in his hoodie pocket because he refuses to acknowledge the lights that North sends out to get them all there for a meeting, scheduled or not. Jack2 just groans at the sound.

"What the hell does North want now?" Jack1 asks out loud as he makes his was over to where his hoodie was laying on the floor. "If it's ANOTHER surprise meeting, I'm going to turn him into an oversized ice cycle," he grumbles before he answers his phone. The second he has it up to his ear he says, "What is it this time, North? And, is it something that the rest of you guys can deal with without me?!"

"It's an emergency!" North almost shouts on the other end of the line.

"I guess that means that I have to be there ASAP. Doesn't it?" Jack states with more than a little frustration in his voice.

"Yes," North replies.

"Fine." As he starts to put his clothes back on, Jack1 senses a portal opening behind him.

"Yo Jack. We've got to get to North's place," Danny says then looks around. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, but North decided to call and wake us up," Jack1 says, obviously pissed off, standing shirtless looking at his fellow guardian, Danny Phantom/Fenton, the guardian of individuality.

"Don't shoot the messenger!" he shouts. "And, what the fuck did you do?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jack says while putting on his black tank top. He shoots Danny a look that tells him not to wander into that territory.

"YOU DID NOT!" the halfa says after a few seconds of putting the pieces together.

"DON'T say a word to the rest of the guardians! ESPECIALLY NOT Bunny!" Jack1 says, face now redder than it was when he was getting banged by Jack2, as he gets closer to Danny trying to intimidate him.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Danny shouts in surprise. "HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN?!"

Jack1 feels his face getting redder and turns his back to Danny. Jack2 puts on his jeans, which were on the floor next to the bed. He gets up and grabs Jack1's hoodie while walking over to him.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks Danny while he hands Jack1 his hoodie.

"He's my teammate! I think it would be something that your team should know."

"It's NOT something that I remembered until last night!" Jack1 shouts when he turns around, his hoodie tied around his waist. "Danny, if I knew, I WOULD have told you. But you HAVE to remember that I don't remember everything that I was before the accident!"

"No. You GOT your memories BACK! You TOLD me, dumbass!" Danny shouts, now as angry as Jack1 was.

"I didn't get ALL of my memories back! Just the ones from the week leading up to the accident," Jack1 quietly says in a hurt voice. He runs through the portal crying, because he sees the Guardian of Complexity, his mother, on the other side.

He runs straight to her. When he reaches where she is, he wraps his arms around her and just cries with his face buried in her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, knowing exactly what happened. She and all of the other guardians saw and heard what happened. Jack2 and Danny had followed him and the portal closed behind them.

Marina, Jack's mother scowls at Danny. Rapunzel punches him in the face for making Jack1 cry. Jeena and Twyla, Jack1's little sisters, use their powers of nature and darkness to hold Danny still so that Rapunzel can punch him.

"Leitha ho!" Marina shouts at the two girls in Elvish. It means "Release him".

"Nan' mankoi?" they say, also in Elvish. It means "But why".

"Because I said so," Marina replies in a stern tone. They did as they were told, and she turned her attention to her weeping son. "You okay?"

He shakes his head and asks, "Who is Danny to tell me what memories I got back when he wasn't even there? Why does he even care? It's none of his business. Right?'

"Utinu en' haba," she says sympathetically in Elvish, meaning "Son of mine", while rubbing soothing circles on his back. "He's just being his usual antagonistic self. Don't let him get in your head. He just wants to make you mad. You shouldn't let him get to you. Okay?"

"Okay," Jack1 says while he wipes tears from his face after taking a step back from his mother.

She places her hand on the side of his face, smiles, and says "It's a bad habit to allow people who want to hurt you or upset you get to you. Believe me. I've been down that road and it's not pleasant. If he bothers you, let me know. I'll straighten him out in a heartbeat. No one hurts my kid without at least getting scolded."

Bunny walks over and says, "So, you're gay." After he says that he laughs.

Jack1 hears that, starts to cry again, and flies out of the building.

"Jack!" She shout when he flies away. She turn to Bunny and shout, "You just HAD to mess with him, DIDN'T you?! He was CALMING DOWN! And YOU came over and upset him ALL OVER AGAIN! ¡Tú estas un DIABLO!"

"How was I supposed to know he would fly off?!" Bunny asked.

"HE'S A TEENAGER! Connect the dots," she says. She pulls out her cellphone and calls Pitch, Jack1's father.

"Hello," Pitch says on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Pitch. Jack ran off. Bunny was being Bunny and went too far," she said.

Pitch hangs up the phone. "Do you think he might try again?" Pitch asks, now standing right in front of her.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Please don't tell me that there's actually a chance of that happening again," Jack2 pleads.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Tooth asks, now frustrated and confused.

"Last time something this emotionally intense happened to him, Jack tried to commit suicide. He tried to slit his wrists. Last time Jeena and Jack stopped him, but that was before he knew he had powers. Then he was sitting in a tree with one of my daggers, now he could be anywhere." Marina is close to tears just recalling that memory. Telling the others as well is enough to make her cry.

"We'll find him. We will," Pitch reassures her as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

She just nods and wipes the tears off her face. Within a few minutes, they were all scattered across the globe looking for Jack1. Everyone is searching in every different direction. Marina is keeping a telepathic link between all of them open, so that if someone finds him they can tell the rest of them.

After a few hours, Pitch finds Jack in Antarctica, where they fought before. He calls everyone there. Right as he does that he gets closer to Jack1 and sees red on and around his hands, wrists, and a knife.

"Jack?" he calls but receives no answer. "Jack!" he shouts and runs over to him.

"Pitch?" Jack weakly asks. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I don't want to see you die," Pitch replies tears flowing down his face. He's holding Jack in his arms now, keeping him as close as he can.

Jack weakly laughs and says, "You hate me. You wouldn't care if I died."

"No, Jack. That's not true. You're my son. I would never hate you. I love you. I don't want you to die."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time. I just thought it was important to keep you away from being a guardian. Now I see that that was the worst idea of my life. You are an amazing guardian, just like your mother. Please, don't die."

"I don't think I have a choice now. Really wish I did though," he says as his eyes close.

"Shit. Not again!" Marina shouted when she got over to them. "What happened?!"

"He slit his wrists again." Pitch says, still crying. Please tell me you can do something."

"I sure as hell can do something," she says as she reaches for the knife. "Battlefield blood transfusion. Good thing I'm his mom." With that said, she tears a long strip of cloth off her already boarder-line slutty skirt, tears that long strip in half, and slits her own wrist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tooth screeches as she and the other guardians arrived.

"Saving my son's life," Marina immediately shoots back. "It's called a battlefield blood transfusion. It's basically a blood transfusion using a method from before there was super advanced technology."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Merida questions. "Have you done this before?"  
"Have I done it before? That's like asking a human if they need air to breath. This is how I kept my twin alive when we were separated from our group in hostile territory and he had been lithely injured."

She pressed the wrist with the deepest incision to her own bleeding wrist. Using her free hand, she wrapped one of the strips of cloth around their wrists to hold them together. She took off her necklace and placed the large amulet to the inside of Jack1's elbow. She tied the other strip of cloth tightly around the amulet and his arm, cutting off the circulation to his bleeding wrist. This immediately slows the bleeding substantially.

"He'll be fine as long as we get him somewhere…" Marina starts to say, but is cut off by a bright flash of an icy blue light.


End file.
